Nothing I could Ask For
by WritingClockwork
Summary: New Years is usually a time for new beginnings and resolutions. But honestly, there is nothing Tsuna can really ask for.


Happy New Years!

Re-upload, it seemed like the perfect time too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

The clock is ticking, and time is running out.

Ten…

New Year's Eve a time to make new beginnings, create new slates and write down resolutions.

Nine…

But honestly there was nothing Tsuna could ask for. He was healthy, he had his family, and he had friends. And everyone he could possibly need was surrounding him, waiting for the New Year to arrive.

Eight…

Verde had finally figured out a way to release everyone from the curse. And soon after, Lal and Colonnello were married and to be expecting a child. _Well things sure happen fast._ Tsuna smiled softly as he observed Colonnello protectively catering to her every whim while Lal rolled her eyes as she furiously blushed.

Seven…

His entire life he was seen a loser, No-good Tsuna, he was alone and sometimes wondered when it would end. Turning to Hayato and Takeshi (after some time they both sort-of forced him to call them by their given names.) his smile seemed to be growing as he now realized a day without their bickering was no longer acceptable.

Six…

There was no longer a moments rest in his house. It was always full of explosions; laughter, bickering, food stealing, sure, if it had been a couple of years earlier he would be screaming his head off trying to find some sanity in his life. But looking at Lambo trying with all his might to stay awake and tempted to eat his twelve grapes before the new year's came he was overcome with happiness. No one had ever looked up to him, or seen him as a figure to look up to. Now he had a brotherly responsibility towards this boy and to all the other children who called him Onii-chan.

"Lamboo! Don't eat the grapes yet!" I-pin lightly scolded as she removed his cup, preventing him from eating them before due time.

"Gyahahah…Lambo can do whatever he wants!" Lambo proclaimed as he tried taking his cup back so he could eat the candies.

"Lambo, Tsuna-nii wants us to wait." Fuuta interrupted as he took the grapes and tried to reason with the little cow.

Lambo actually stopped as he took into account Fuuta's suggestion and realized he did not want to disappoint his Onii-chan.

"Lambo will wait." He announced as he went to sit closer to Tsuna who then proceeded to gently ruffle his hair.

Yep, they are sure a handful but I am proud to be their Tsuna-nii.

Five…

Thwack!

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried as he swiftly dodged a bullet before getting whacked by the one-ton hammer.

"Chaos." The deep voice announced. Reborn had certainly changed; Tsuna did not even know which side of him was worse. On the one hand, as an Arcobaleno he was whacky and it always amazed him how no one would notice his coplays. _Who's worse? _Tsuna pondered._ Haru or Reborn?_

Bang!

He should really remember about Reborn's mind reading abilities.

On the other, this one was ten times more torturous. He might deny it all he wanted but he was officially Neo Vongola Primo, whether he liked it or not. However, baby or not he always looked out for him, almost like a father. He blushed at that, they had after all come along way. Although it did irk him that he was the last to realize about his form.

Whatever their relationship was, he was glad to meet his wingless angel, his partner, Katekyo Hitman, Reborn.

Four…

"Tsu-kun…come greet your father!" Nana excitedly cried.

Iemitsu, well there were always going to be things in life that Tsuna would not like or couldn't just get over. But he had gotten into better terms with his father. Tsuna had learned over time that Iemitsu did really care for him. But to him he was just a stranger. He had chosen his side and over time, Tsuna learned to live with it. His grandpa as he kindly called him, had tried to push Iemitsu to bond with Tsuna and with time Tsuna was able to stand to see his face. However, father he could never be, maybe friend or comrade but not that. No that term was reserved for someone special, someone who had always been there for him, although he doubted he could ever call him that. He might get a bullet to the head for such nonsense.

But if he could see his mother smile more than it was all worth it to pretend, that there was nothing wrong with them. He had to admit, he now ironically thanked him for introducing him to this life. No matter how crazy it got.

Three…

"For disturbing the peace I will bite you to death." Hibari announced as he faced his enemy.

"Nufufu…try all you might." Mukuro amusingly remarked.

"Trash." Xanxus said pulling out his dual pistols.

Only Tsuna would be crazy enough to bring some of the craziest, bloodthirstiest people to a New Year's Party. Nevertheless, this was family and there were bound to be some crazy ones or black sheep if you will.

Two…

Many gathered around had different connections to Tsuna, ranging from comrades, enemies, and family. Never mind the fact that almost all had killed a person and had connections to powerful organizations. But Tsuna didn't think he could have it any other way.

"Everyone get ready." Tsuna said as he raised his cup with only two seconds to spare.

"Yuni, why can't we eat marshmallows instead of grapes?"Byakuran grumbled as he complained to Yuni and stared at his cup of grapes.

"Byakuran you have to make a wish for each grape you eat, you can wish for a lifetime full of marshmallows if you eat them all." Yuni insisted as she readied her first grape to make a wish.

"hm… I could always just wish for world domination." Byakuran teased although the look on his eyes as he took his first grape was rather questionable.

Oh no, looks like he gave people weird ideas, Tsuna groaned as he saw the ambitious look on everyone's eyes.

One…

"Tsu-kun." A soft voice spoke.

"What will you wish for?" She curiously asked.

"I don't know Kyoko…I have everything I could ever want." Tsuna replied smiling softly as he took her hand.

Kyoko blushed softly as Tsuna went in for a chaste kiss. Yeah, he definitely had everything he could ever want

"Happy New Years, Kyoko." Tsuna said softly.

"Happy New Years, Tsu-kun." Kyoko replied wrapping her arms around him and resting on his neck.

* * *

I have to admit, this year has been pretty crazy. But hopefully 2014 will be better! Happy New Years and good luck with all those resolutions! :)


End file.
